The object of this study is to develop a rapid and inexpensive practical serologic test for gonorrhea. Our approach is based on an initial finding of gonorrheal fluorescent antibody FA antibodies in patients with gonorrheal complication such as arthritis, dermatitis, and pelvic inflammatory disease. These antibody titers are high and well above low threshold titers found in non-infected individuals. Working from this vantage point of a valid test giving specific and sensitive test results for gonorrheal complication we are experimenting with all possible varieties of chemicals and immunologic reactions which on the one hand might increase specificity (i.e., reduce the low threshold antibody titers found in non-infected persons) and/or on the other hand might increase the sensitivity of the test to the point where it would pick up circulatory antibodies produced in gonorrheal cervicitis in the female and asymptomatic urethritis in the male. Attempts will continue throughout these studies to improve on technical and immunologic aspects of FA tests. All types of antigens will be tried-- strains from classical and asymptomatic gonorrhea; L forms, also live membrane antigens. Specimens for IgA studies have been collected by colleagues and will be tested and compared with circulatory antibody.